Firey Love
by Shadow demon Kitsune
Summary: She was a girl that slowly grew into a woman. The banished prince had a friend when he was younger or is she really just a frind.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own nothing but my ppl.

**CHAPTER 1**

A little girl that looked about the age of 4 or 5 was walking through the fire nation's royal place thingy. This girl's name is Blare. Blare had dirty blonde hair that was always in a braid. Her bright hazel eyes shone with many emotions. She cutely walked by her mother with a small black dragon fallowing close be hind her. Blare was wearing a silver and red winter dress.

Now back to the small dragon. This dragon is a special dragon. For you see this dragon is Blare's guardian. No one knows why the dragon is here (the reason will be explained more as the story goes on ) the dragon's name is Yami

Blare was tired of walking. She looked up at her mother and over to her father. She was holding both of their hands. She knew were she was going. Her parents told her all about it in the morning. They were off to see the fire Lord.

"Are we there yet, mama?" Blare questioned her mother

"Almost" was the reply she got back.

Many minutes later

Blare bowed to the Lord of fire and his advisors. "Ah Sam(Blare's dad) so glad you are make it. I see you brought Aya(Blare's mom) and your daughter Blare with you." The fire lord said greeting his guest. The family of three smiled at their lord.

Aya took Blare away from the men and to where the women and children are.

"Sweety go and make friends" says Aya

"okay" Blare replied and started to head where the kids are playing but is stopped by her mother.

"Sweety don't let Yami bite anyone."Aya told Blare with a serious voice.

Blare didn't say anything but she did walk away.

With the Kids

There were 7 kids playing and one kid sitting is the shade reading. It was a boy is boy looked to be older then her by a year or so. Now Blare wasn't a anti-social kind of kid but she didn't feel like playing at the moment so she headed towards the kid in the shade.

"May I sit here?" Blare asked the boy

"Yes" was the boys short answer

"Thank you" she told him

Many minutes have pasted and not a word has been spoken. Yami was on Blare's lap in a small ball sleeping or so that's what it looked like. Finally the silence got to Blare.

"My name is Blare. What's yours?" she asked the boy

The boy looked at her like she was crazy and stupid at the same time. The boy got a proud look on his face and said "I am Prince Zuko."

Blare blinked once and stared at him.

"What!" Zuko asked

Still Blare stared

"Will you stop staring at me or I will burn your ugly hair off." Zuko said hin his best I am the boss voice.

Blare's face went red with anger. "Excuse me, you will not burn my hair off! I could easily kill you for that."

That statement surprised Zuko.

"I am the crown prince, you can't hurt me." He told her smartly

Blare stood up, walked over to him and punched him in the gut. Blare didn't like to hurt anything but she sure didn't like what he said to her. She proved him wrong and even though she is young she got one hell one a punch. Yami was now on her shoulder watching Zuko like a hawk, making sure he doesn't hurt his mistress.

That is how a beautiful friendship started.


	2. Chapter 3

5 years later

Blare is 9

Zuko is 10

The fire nation

Blare's point of view

It has been four long years that my father has become on advisor to the emperor. My mother loves the high life; that is for sure. She and the Queen have become the best of friends. Those two are always together whispering about something, it is quite troublesome, for you see; they stop the moment that I get too close or when Zuko enters the room

Speaking of Zuko... the day that we meet, we go into a huge argument about how he should speak to me. I ended up hitting him square in the face. I laugh still about it behind his back. He is my mutual friend; we simply stay out of each others way. He told me once to go play with his sister. This up stetted Yami, my pet and I have a strange connection that I can't explain. But anyways, Yami sensed a bad vide from her and plus she is too stuck up like she has something stuck up her ass. I have a feeling that between now and the end of this year Zuko and I will be the best of friends.

Yami, my little black dragon, hasn't grown at all. He can change his size at will. Yami and I trained very hard since I was 4. I trained with Zuko; meaning, I was taught by his uncle. I am a master at fire bending. That's not all I can do. I have different levels of fire-red, black, blue, ect- each color has a different level of power and does different things. For my age, I am continuously praised for my abilities. I don't really care though. All I need in this world is my one and only friend- Yami- the dragon is still a mystery to be.

"Young Lady Blare." One of my houses servents called, I call all the help Bobby.

"Yes." I answered

"It is getting dark, please come in" Bobby said

I sighed. I loved the dark! My fire looks so beautiful at night.

"Why" I said Bobby shifted his weight to the other side nerous. "Your father wish for the whole family to dine together this night." He answered I knew it; there was a reason!!!

"Fine" I replyed with a pout "but I will not wear any dorky looking dress thing."

With that said I walked out of the training ground/ meditation areas to the palace.

Dinner wasn't eventful. Same as always, mom talking about her day with the Queen and when my wedding should be and with whom; father talked about battle plans and what I should improve on in fire bending. I just sat and watched thinking. I thought about my life before all of this. Mother would cook the best meals, talk to me one on one, sing me to sleep, and was just the best mother in the would. Father would take time to train me, wasn't power hunger, and was at home MOST of the day.

This 'wedding' mother was talking about would never happen; I wont allow it, because I want to marry for love and not status.


End file.
